1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas spargers and container systems that incorporate a gas sparger.
2. The Relevant Technology
Spargers are commonly used in bioreactors for delivering controlled volumes of gas to a growth media containing cells. In part, the gas is used to control the partial pressure of oxygen within the growth media and to control the pH and other perimeters of the growth media so that the conditions are optimal for cell growth. Spargers typically comprise a hollow metal ring having a hose coupled thereto. The ring is formed from a sintered metal so that the ring is porous. The ring is manually positioned at the bottom of a container with the hose extending up through a port at the top of the container. During operation, pressurized gas is delivered to the ring through the hose. The gas then permeates out through the metal ring so as to enter the media in the form of small bubbles. As the bubbles travel up through the media, at least a portion of the gas becomes entrained within the media. Other conventional spargers comprise a section of stainless steel tubing that is bent into a ring with small diameter holes positioned along the curved length thereof.
Although conventional spargers are useful in delivering gas to the media, they have a number of shortcomings. For example, conventional spargers are relatively expensive to make and are thus designed to be reused. Reuse of a conventional sparger, however, requires that it be removed from the container and then cleaned and sterilized. In some situations, cleaning of the sparger can be difficult in that cell by-product, dead cells, and other particulate within the growth media can be lodged on or trapped within the sparger. Thus cleaning and sterilizing of the sparger can be both time consuming and expensive. Time and care must also be taken to properly position and seal the sparger within the container without contaminating the sparger or the container.
Furthermore, in conventional bioreactors it is necessary that the growth media containing the cells be continually mixed or suspended so that the properties of the growth media remain homogeneous. Conventional spargers can obstruct the flow of the fluid which can produce dead spots where the cells die. Furthermore, the cells can be caught on or by the sparger which can damage or kill the cells. In addition, the spargers must be carefully designed and positioned so that they do not obstruct the mixing system.
Accordingly, what is needed are spargers and container systems that do not require cleaning or sterilization, which can be used without risk of contamination of the container or sparger, and which produce minimum obstruction to the fluid flow within the container and the mixing system.